war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybelek Combat Drones
Air-Space Combat Drones Type III Currently utilized under contract by the Grand Duchy. Type IV Diameter: 2.3m Mass: 1.8 tons Armament: Four 40mm auto-fire railrifles Defenses: 35mm heavy reinforced plas-metal armor plating Propulsion: Two counter grav generators, only effective within a planetary gravity well chemical thrusters for vacuum maneuvering Power Generation: High density capacitor, capable of providing power for seven days in patrol mode, or eight hours in combat Type VIII Currently utilized under contract by the Grand Duchy. Type IX Interplanetary Heavy Combat Drone Length: 6m Max Width: 8m Mass: 42tons Armament: Twin 80mm repeating Railrifles Bays for 6 different anti-ship weapons Single, two terrawatt pulse laser w/ internal buffer for bursts of three shots Defenses: 90mm heavy reinforced plas-metal plating Propulsion: Single fusion rocket capable of producing 2000 tons of thrust Two counter-grav generators, only effective within gravity wells Power Generation: Fusion reactor capable of producing .4 terrawatts Land Based Combat Drones Mantis Class Light Combat Drone Height: ~2m Mass: ~250lbs Armament: One 8mm Gatling rail rifle One 20mm Gauss cannon, shoulder mounted Defenses: 25mm composite armor plating Role: The Mantis exists for two purposes, scouting and to support larger drones with infantry cover. Weak alone, they are fast and have a plethora of sensors which can relay information back to other forces. While typically flying drones will be used for information gathering purposes, there are times when a continuous stream of information is needed, and the Mantis fills this role. Additionally, in larger numbers they can put out a withering hail of fire from their rail rifles. And the Gauss cannon can punch through armor, though it lacks a true anti-armor payload, in sufficient numbers the constant strikes will eventually find some weak point in almost any vehicle. The Mantis is currently utilized under contract by the Grand Duchy. Skitter Class Medium Combat Drone Skitter class medium combat drone Height: 4.2m Mass: .8 tons Armament: Four linked 10mm repeating rail rifles One plasma projection cannon Defenses: 50mm composite armor plating Role: The Skitter’s main job is to serve as shock troops. Almost blindingly fast over any kind of terrain, a group of these drones can get into position and lay down torrents of fire from their rail rifles, or coat entire areas in great gouts of superheated plasmas. While not as heavily armored as other, similarly sized combatants their speed and firepower more than makes up for any short coming in the thickness of their armor. The skitter is currently utilized under contract by the Grand Duchy. Thumper Class Heavy Combat Drone Height: 18m Mass: 38 tons Armament: Single Plasma Projection Cannon Defenses: 150mm reinforced plas-metal plating Energy dispersion field generator Role: The thumper is built for one role, area denial. It is slow, ponderous and lacks any point defense weaponry, but it more than makes up for it with incredibly tough armor, an energy field making it and anyone near it far harder to take out, and one massive cannon. The PPC fires concentrated bolts of superheated fluid, contained temporarily in powerful magnetic fields. Depending on the strength of the field the fluid quickly decompresses expanding into a thick soup of incredibly hot plasma. With a range measured in miles and capable of covering small towns in plasma getting anywhere near them can be difficult at best. At shorter ranges the PPC’s projectiles can hold together long enough to strike a target under direct aim, delivering a sizable kinetic punch along with causing the vast majority of the plasma to land on the luckless target. The thumper is currently utilized under contract by the Grand Duchy. Command Ships Category:Cybelek Category:The Duchy